


"Destined To Be My Greatest Masterpiece" [Fanart for MissDisoriental's 'Bright Hair About The Bone']

by greendaygirl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaygirl/pseuds/greendaygirl
Summary: “A token that inspires marvels…the bright hair about the bone.”(from Chapter 32)





	"Destined To Be My Greatest Masterpiece" [Fanart for MissDisoriental's 'Bright Hair About The Bone']

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



The title of this piece is also from Chapter 32. However it's not just based on one scene but from the way MissDisoriental describes the characters at different points in the story. So here is Will looking “charmingly mutinous” and Hannibal looking “feline” and “Sphinxy.”

 

 

 


End file.
